Changes to a life-time
by Kitty Kat3
Summary: Pg to be safe. I hate summaries! Involves both MWPP characters and present time characters - and no it's not one of those lame "harry's parents weren't dead after all" Guess you'll have to read it. Gosh, Im spoiling you. 4 chapters in one day! :P
1. The Meeting

The Sorceress

The Sorceress.

A/N This actually isn't a story with Harry as the main character for the whole time. It may start that way, and it may finish that way (I'm not but it will change. 

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowling. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

The Meeting – Chapter One

Harry sighed as he got himself to his feet and walked over to the make-shift calendar he had drawn up for himself. Only 1 day to go before he had to go to Hogswarts, and still he had no way to get there. Mr Weasley, Harry knew could not drive him there. Ron's family had no car, they used Floo Powder. The last time they had picked Harry up by Floo Powder, had been a near disaster.

He had sent Hedwig out the night before, with a plea to Hermione for help, but he had no idea when the reply would arrive. Harry was considering sending a message to Hogwarts, requesting permission to fly his broomstick to the station. Just as he was drafting the letter to Professor Dumbledore, a loud knock on the front door downstairs interrupted his thoughts.

Petunia went and opened the door, and was surprised to find herself looking down at a smartly dressed teenage girl.

"May I help you?" Petunia asked sharply.

"Yes, I know there is a boy living in the house, not your son Dudley, but someone called Harry. Can I speak to him?"

"How do you know the boy? Not through school I suppose?"

"Hardly, I am changing schools this year, anyway. No, this is a kind of charity. I'm looking for volunteers; I saw his name on a list, so I thought I might ask him. It might get him out of the house a bit."

These last words appealed to Petunia, and at once she stopped pretending Harry didn't exist. She called Harry down. Harry came down the stairs slowly, a bit confused. He had heard voices, and wondered why this girl would want to talk with him, or why Petunia would let him. He and the girl went out into the street for privacy and began to talk.

"Harry, so you're a wizard. A wizard in distress from what I can imagine, living with that horse." The girl spoke with a strange accent, one he hadn't heard before, it was both like French and German, although she spoke with good English.

"You… how do you know?"

"I knew what to look for. Owls flying here and there. It's obvious! I have a port key to Hogsmeade. You could use it too. That's what you need, isn't it? Transport?"

This seemed all to perfect to Harry, but he wondered why this girl would want to help him. Did she go to Hogwarts? He didn't recognise her.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? And also why would you want to help me?"

"I'm moving this year to Hogwarts, but as for why I should help you… If only you knew… How much I owe you… You will find out soon enough. When do you want to go?"

Harry explained about having to meet Ron the next day, and the girl agreed. One thing he wanted to know first.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eltala."

"Just Eltala?"

"Just Eltala." Eltala's voice sounded final, but Harry was curious.

"No last name?"

"I've come from an orphanage. I'm told that my last name was Riddle. Given what my father turned out to be, it can't really be a surprise that I don't like to use that name. I'm very sorry for what he did to you." Harry saw her glance up to the scar, that marked his forehead.

"Go ask that woman, your aunt, isn't she? Whether you can go tomorrow. Tell her that "my parents" will drop you at the station, so you won't be home until next summer. Tell her, you're doing a gardening run, all over London."

Harry turned and went back up the steps to the house. It was a very tidy, very normal looking house, the sort that wouldn't accommodate such conversations, very often. He was sure that his aunt would say yes. The idea of him being out of the house for more than a year, would appeal to Aunt Petunia, but although this was what he wanted, the fact that it made his aunt so happy that he would be gone so long, didn't do much to cheer him.

Eltala was very pretty. Jet black hair, olive skin, blue eyes. Harry had never seen anyone with blue eyes that were so dark. Her eyes sparkled, like the ocean, except more so.

Harry had gone through child-hood, very much unloved. Ever since Voldemort, had killed his parents, he had lived with the Dursley's, at 4 Privet Drive. Here he had been very much unwelcome - Vernon and Petunia already had a son.

Dudley Dursley, a very spoilt, very fat child. While Dudley had been given whatever he wanted and more, Harry had been practically starved, and forced to live in a cupboard, until the year before last. Then Harry had found out he had a Godfather, Sirius Black, who was a convicted murderer, (innocent) accused of betraying James and Lily Potter, as well as with the murder of 13 witches and wizards, plus Muggles, including Peter Pettigrew.

Peter had actually been the one guilty of these crimes, but as he was "dead" (not really) there was no proof, and Sirius was put in Azkaban. He then escaped, and proved his innocence, to a very small few, but was still in hiding.

Harry entered the room slowly to be greeted with a sharp bark of a question, from his aunt.

"Well?!?"

"Well what?"

"What was that all about?"

"Her charity group is running a Gardening Run, all across London. I'd be staying with her family, starting tomorrow, and she said that her parents could drop me at the station, on September the 1st. You wouldn't need to put up with me for about a year." Harry said those last words in mock regret, and it was those words that mainly caught her interest.

"Done. You can leave anytime tomorrow. Why don't you pack your things now." Petunia's voice lightened considerably, as she thought of a completely Harry free year. Harry felt the same about a Dursley free year.

  



	2. The Gifted Student

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

A gifted Student - Chapter Two

Harry woke up very early the next morning, about five am. His first thought was to go back to sleep, but when he remembered the importance of the day, and was quite prepared to be up at this early hour. His Aunt, he could hear, was already awake, downstairs cooking. Hedwig had come in during the night and was standing by his bed, with a hurriedly written letter. The writing was neat as usual.

Dear Harry,

I hope this reaches you in time. I cannot help you. I have just recently obtained an Apparition licence!

'Apparition?' Harry thought to himself. 'She's barely fifth year, how'd she manage that?"

And of course that means I won't be going on the train. I'm meeting Ron in Hogsmeade. I do hope you can make it, but if you don't turn up I will explain to the teachers. Have you tried asking Ron? I suppose you have, and even so, I guess it's too late… Have you heard? I received a letter from Ron, andhis brother Percy told him that there's a new student at Hogwarts! Fifth year. She (I think it's a she) had been tutored at an orphanage, in Albania. I wonder if she moved because of the return of You Know Who? Do you think she'd speak English? She'll need some looking after. Got to go, hope to see you later,

Love

Hermione Granger

'Albania?' Harry wondered whether it had been the same girl. There hadn't been any other transfer students, in all the years that Harry had spent in Hogswarts, so the idea of two fifth year girls, both from Orphanages, being transferred, to Hogswarts, was very strange.After all, the girl did sound foreign. Perhaps that was an Albanian accent.

Harry was ready in record time, and in the end, had to wait for Eltala to arrive. He had his trunk packed and everything was ready. His aunt had even written a note "on the condition that he stay at that ruddy school, as much as possible"

The note read

I give permission for Harry Potter to do whatever students his age are allowed to do. He is also to stay at school for Christmas. Can he stay for summer? If so he is allowed for that too.

Petunia Dursley

Eltala turned up slightly early, seemingly glad that Harry was ready. Petunia asked her in, but Eltala insisted that they be on their way. With that she glanced over at Harry, saw he was holding his trunk, grabbed his other hand and put her hand in her pocket. Harry just had time to see a shocked expression on his Aunt's face, when the Vortex opened, and the pair appeared in a crowded street.

Harry recognised the place as Hogsmeade. Eltala gasped at the sight of so many people. Harry guessed that in Albania, if that truly was where she was from, was not so crowded.

"Harry!" Harry turned around at once, hearing his name called, and saw his two friends, Hermione and Ron. Harry led Eltala over to the bench where his friends were waiting.

"Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet Eltala. She's new in our year."

"Are you the transfer from Albania?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, I am. What house are you three in? I'm not sure for me. That big man, what's his name, Hagrid, isn't it? Well, he told me I'd be sorted by a hat, when I got there."

"We're all in Gryffindor, maybe you'll be too!" exclaimed Hermione.

Eltala seemed nervous. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe not. Back at the Orphanage, they seemed to think I'd be put in Slytherin. 'Cause of my family."

Ron had been gazing at her, but this mention of family woke him up. "Family? What's your surname, anyway?"

"Riddle." Harry guessed that she was hoping that Ron wouldn't know the name, but he did.

"RIDDLE?!? Some relation to a Tom Riddle, by any chance?" Ron looked worried. He glanced at Harry, with a look that so clearly meant 'You'd accept help from a relation of Him?'

"Yes." Eltala looked down at the ground. "He was my father." She look up, and saw Ron and Hermione's disgusted look. "It wasn't my fault. Truly, believe me. I don't want to be like he turned out to be. I'm glad that Harry did what he did to my father." Eltala sighed softly, and turned and walked away.

"Well. Where did you pick her up, Harry?" Ron looked pleased with himself, but Hermione looked a little upset.

"She helped me to get here. You could have at least given her a chance. It's not her fault you know. Anyway, forget her, I'm just glad I could be here. Let's all walk up to school. It's got to be about time for the sorting."


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

Unexpected - chapter Three

"Welcome" said Professor Dumbledore, the candlelight reflecting on his silvery beard. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Apart from our new first year students, who of cause we all welcome, we have two new students for fifth year."

Eltala stepped forward. Her hair was swept back into a tight bun, which strangely resembled that of Professor McGonagall, except it was jet black. Professor Dumbledore introduced her as Eltala Riddle. It was obvious that she was nervous at the name being told to the whole school, but only some of the teachers reacted. Every one watched as Eltala put on the sorting hat.

"Gry - Slytherin!" The hat broke the silence. It was all that those who recognised the name expected, but it was obviously not what Eltala, herself, had been hoping for. Eltala removed the hat, and walked amongst staring and muttering to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Draco Malfoy.

Next, another girl stepped forward. She looked very much like the Potion Master, Professor Snape, except much prettier. She had long black messy hair which was pulled loosely back, and green eyes. A curl of black hair had escaped the mess, (which vaguely resembled a bun) and hung loosely down her pale forehead.

Professor Dumbledore introduced her as Lily Snape. Whispers swept through the Hall, echoing around the great marble walls. The first years looked to the older students, unsure of the commotion was about. The Great hall silenced, and every face looked towards Lily Snape as she put on the sorting hat. The silence that rolled around the hall seemed not to be a lack of noise at all. It was almost an anti-noise, so thick you might be able to cut it with a knife.

"Gryffindor!" The hat broke the silence, with the most unexpected noise. A Snape in Gryffindor? Lily removed the hat, and walked amongst staring and muttering to the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in their fifth year at Hogwarts, and thus would be taking classes with the new girl, and they were curious to know whether the girl was in fact a relation to their most dreaded teacher – the potions master, Severus Snape.

After the feast, (which surpassed even it's own grand reputation, with huge platters of every type of food imaginable) the Gryffindors headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron walked with their other best friend, Hermione Granger, the Muggle-Born witch. They were about to ask Lily whether she really was a relation of Severus Snape, when the Transfiguration Professor, and head of Gryffindor house, stepped out of her office. Quickly she found the trio and asked them to step inside her office. Exchanging nervous glances, they did just that.

"No, you're not in trouble" reassured Professor McGonagall, seeing their looks. "I want to ask a favour from the three of you. - "

Hermione interrupted "Of course, we'll do anything to help." Ron sent her annoyed glance, not wanting them to get themselves involved with something, without knowing what.

"The new girl Lily, would you three look after her? I am sure you will find her well up to your standard of work, home tutored though. Also look out for Eltala. I know she isn't in your house, but I didn't think anyone in Slytherin would be-er….. suitable. This is probably much the biggest group of children of either them have ever seen" The Professor looked between them.

"We'd be glad to help, Professor." Harry assured her. "One thing though, is she is a re-"

With the usual bad timing, Professor Snape swept into the room in his usual way, shooting Harry and Ron a strange look. He was wearing not his usual black robes, but some of a deep bottle green, with silver trimmings. Professor McGonagall raised her hand, motioning for Snape to wait, and Harry to continue. Harry turned a deep shade of red, as red as Ron Weasley hair and freckles. He muttered something about it being nothing and he stood up and moved as if to leave, but Snape stopped him.

"I want to speak to you, Potter. Not now, I am busy, but maybe later? Yes? Tomorrow then, my office, six o'clock, say? After class? Good."

They left, puzzled. Harry couldn't be in trouble, yet could he? However, the Potions master had sounded almost cheerful, almost – nice? That meant that Harry was in trouble, unless – no it couldn't be -That Professor was never nice to the Gryffindors, and seemed to have a joint hobby with Draco Malfoy, his archenemy, and strangely enough Dudley Dursley, his fat cousin. This hobby was of course making Harry miserable.

Speak of the devil, who should come round the corner, but Draco Malfoy himself? He was looking positively dazed. Or maybe positively dazed, was the wrong term. Nothing to do with Malfoy could be positive, even without, his usual bodyguard, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron broke the silence. "Lost?" he asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh. No, not lost, in fact coming looking for you, Potter. I want to tell you something"

This surprised every one, and Harry, smelling a rat, replied carefully:

"What d'ya want with me now, Malfoy? You know, you're really not up to your usual standards. No insults? No thug, to put us in hospital wing!?!?"

Malfoy looked hurt, and couldn't see, to think of anything to say in return. He came out in the end, sounding rather pathetic.

"Potter, you – you shut up! You'll wish you'd let me speak!" With that he stormed away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower, shocked. Malfoy had wanted to speak to Harry, but then had ran off without telling him why, Snape had nicely asked to speak with him. Was something wrong with the whole Slytherin House? Did they all want to talk with Harry?

They knocked on the entrance to the common room, for they hadn't heard the new password. Fred, (or was it George) came to the portrait, and welcomed them inside, telling them that the new password, was 'Sorcery'.

They were in a large cosy room, with golden walls. Scattered across the common room, were lots of squashy scarlet armchairs. Some were pulled up to desks, but unlike during the middle of the term, these desks were empty, and looked unused. Some gold lanterns, scattered around the walls and ceiling, lit the room, for not much light came through the windows. Through the window, you could see the lake to the left, an almost full moon reflected on the water.To the right, was the Quidditch pitch, the six golden hoops looking strangely unreal, in the bright moonbeams.

Harry looked around the crowded common room, looking for Lily Snape. She was sitting by herself, by the fire. Hermione went to finish reading her new schoolbooks, and Ron went to talk with Ginny. Harry walked slowly over to where Lily was sitting. She was, like Hermione, reading her new schoolbooks, but they didn't seem to be giving her the same amount of pleasure that they gave Hermione.

"May I sit there?" Harry inquired, indicating the chair next to her, covered in books.

Lily blushed, and quickly moved the books of the chair.

"Lily, I'd like to ask you something, it's your choice if you answer, of course."

"Ask me anything, I don't mind."

"Are you at all related to the Potions Master, Professor Snape?"

"I suppose it can't be hidden for ever. Yes, he's my father."

Harry, was startled, he didn't know what he was expecting, either a no, or something like an uncle, but Father? He was about to say something, when Professor McGonnagall stepped inside the common room.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to remind you, since last year's Yule Ball was such a success, that we will be having a ball this year, in two and a half weeks. This time it is for the whole school."

She left. Cheering erupted around the common room, especially those who had been at the Yule Ball (5th year up). Even Harry found himself cheering along with the rest, although he had hated the Yule Ball. But maybe this year, Cho Chang would go with him.

Ron sat down beside Harry, looking thoroughly bored. Harry thought he knew just the way, to brighten his friend.

"Who are you asking to the Ball?"

A/N Haven't quite decided who Ron should ask. If you have any ideas, tell me.


	4. Who?

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

Were you right with who Ron would ask?

Who? - Chapter Four

Ron blushed, as Harry knew he would. "I was thinking of asking Hermione."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"Well, we have been really good friends for the last 4 years. You?"

"Cho Chang…"

"Good luck, I guess. This year you'll have less competition."

That silenced them, for a while, as they thought of Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Triwizard champion, who had been killed the year before. Harry's stomach clenched, as he thought of who had killed Cedric. Voldemort. You Know Who, was back, and very much alive. Once again, people were being marked and killed by the dark lord.

Harry got to his feet and walked slowly up to his dormitory, feeling the same fear, which he had felt, back in second year. There had been several attacks, on students, plus Nearly Headless Nick, and Mrs Norris. Finally Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and then first year, had come very close to being killed. Then with Ron's help, Harry killed the Basilisk, thus saving Ginny.

* * *

Hogwarts had a rather uneventful night, highlighting when Peeves, the School Poltergeist poured the contents of the Headmaster's Pensieve on Professor Dumbledore's head. This caused Dumbledore, to wake up suddenly, all his worries coming to him at once.

Only a few hours later, Harry had the whole Gryffindor team out of bed, and on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was taking over as Team Captain, now that Oliver Wood had left.

"What we need is a Keeper." Harry looked thoughtful. "I suppose none of you happen to know any promising younger students?"

Angelina cut in with "There is that new fifth year, what's her name Lily Snape. She looks pretty fit, maybe she plays."

George, still annoyed at the early morning, said" Well, I don't know about fit, but I certainly agree about pretty. I hope she does play. What with that ball coming up and all."

He and Fred sniggered.

"But seriously though, if we had a Snape on our team, and we win, that'll really wipe the smiles off the Slytherin's faces."

Harry was wondering about Eltala. Surprisingly he didn't feel so much bad feelings against her, even than Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione had discussed whether or not to tell anyone about her family. Ron was all for it, but Hermione supported Harry, for not telling. Ron had given in, very quickly, and Harry had a small idea, that that was because, it was Hermione, Ron was disagreeing with. Oh well, they made a good couple…

Quite soon, Harry had the team up in the air, practising tactics, and moves that might just be what was needed to win their next game, against Slytherin. Eventually even Harry's excited spirit was dampened by the cold and by exhaustion, and so they headed up to the castle.

"Hey Hermione, did you get me my schedule?" Harry asked as he ladled out porridge, for Ron, Hermione and himself.

"Yeah… Here it is." Hermione passed him a slip of paper. Harry looked down at his timetable.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

9:00-10:30

Potions S

Transfiguration

S

Herbology S

C of MC S

11:00- 1:30

Transfiguration

S

DADA

2:30- 3:30

DADA

Potions 

S

Transfiguration

S

Divination

S

4:00– 6:00

C of MC 

S

Divinity

S

8:00 Astronomy S

Potions S

Herbology S

"Double Potions with Slytherin. GROAN."

  
Why must they always put us with the Slytherins? With Snape? Oh well. Still, they were with Slytherin for everything except DADA.

Ron asked excitedly "Who do we have for Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

"I don't know, I'm surprised they didn't introduce a new teacher last night. Perhaps we will get the real Moody as our teacher." said Hermione.

For a while the three discussed, all the different Defense Against Dark Arts teachers they had had, talking of how Lupin had been a Werewolf, Quirrel had been a death eater, Lockhart had been a fraud, and Moody had turned out to be Voldemort's second in command, disguised with Polyjuice Potion. They were talking about how Severus Snape had been after the job, when who should come walking up but Lily Snape. Hermione and Ron didn't know that she was Snape's daughter, and they kept talking, despite Harry's frantic attempt to change the subject. Lily listened uncomfortably, for a while, but then she got up and left. Then Ron and Hermione finished.

"Where'd she go?" asked Ron confusedly.

Hermione answered cheerfully "Probably gone to Potions, which is where we should be."

Harry corrected her "No, we have half an hour. But that isn't why she left. You know how she shares a last name with Snape, - "

"Oh no…"

"He's her father. She came up and heard you two, and left."

The three of them, got up and began the long damp descent to the Potions dungeon, talking on the way.

"She's pretty, Lily is."

"Harry, don't give up on Cho Chang!"

"I'm not! Besides, Cho isn't going to the ball, not with me, not with anyone, it gives her too many bad memories."

Ron interrupted with the unexpected.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…"

"What?"

"Will you come…"

"Where?" (although Hermione knew perfectly well what he was asking.)

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Ron stuttered.

A/N Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Can you guess her answer?


	5. A new teacher

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

A new teacher - Part five

"Well, alright then." Hermione blushed. "I was hoping you would ask…"

"You were?"

Harry lost his patience with Hermione and Ron, and he went ahead, to set up his Cauldron, which he and Ron always shared. His feet slowed as he reached the dreaded dungeons. The old wooden door opened as he approached, but there was no one there. Harry was surprised, it hadn't done that the year before. Had the castle changed much in other ways?

But as he entered the dungeon, his hopes dimmed a little. It seemed that the professor had tried interior decorating, and had decided on a slytherin theme. There were many improvements however. The walls were no longer similar to the other dungeons, with the damp walls, green with algae. They seemed to have been magically straightened, to look like normal walls, except they were painted, a strange greenish colour, with silver snakes. Definitely a slytherin dungeon.

Instead of the usual half rotten benches, there were some stools made of something silvery. Harry recognised this, as starlight caught inside a magical metal called Mithril. On the sides of the desks- which were made of the same material as the benches – were cupboards and drawers, in which some potion ingredients were stored. Also, some extra lamps had been set up and hung from the roof, and they sent a silvery light across the room. It was as bright as daylight!

While Harry was looking around at the new and improved dungeon, Lily entered, her face red. She walked in, closely followed by Eltala, and they took a place near the back of the room, and started to unpack for potions. Lily's Cauldronlooked old and well used, but definitely well cared for. The silver of the Cauldron was scoured until it shone like brand new. Harry looked down at his own battered Cauldron. On the outside, you could see the silver in just a few places, but on the inside, burnt remnants of old potions, made the Cauldron black.

Harry reached inside his bag, and pulled out his Cauldron cleaner. It looked brand new, although it was a full four years old. Harry glanced over at Lily who was scrubbing away at invisible marks, with a tattered cloth, although Harry suspected it was not old at all.Harry started scrubbing his own Cauldron, but was surprised at the little difference he made, despite all his efforts. Harry supposed that Lily's pride in her cauldron, was what had come from her having a potions master as a father.

Gradually the rest of the class came in, gasping at the newly renovated dungeon. Ron walked in with Hermione, both blushing, and sat down together at one of the other benches. Harry moved to be near them, and found himself coming up to Lily and Eltala's desk.

"May I sit there?" Harry indicated the third stool.

"I suppose. I gather you hadn't told your friends. I presume you just have?" Lily still wouldn't look up at him. Eltala looked very curious, but she obviously thought better of asking. Still, she didn't stop eavesdropping.

"Well, yes I have, now. They wanted to know why you left."

Harry sat down slowly.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry I told them, but they don't care. Will you go to the ball with me?"

Lily was about to answer, when the door opened, and the potions master walked briskly in through the door. He looked at Lily, Eltala and Harry in a puzzled way, but then walked straight past them to his bench at the front of the room. Harry could just imagine what Snape was thinking. His child, You Know Who's child, and him, his archenemy's child being friendly.

"Welcome to a new year of potions. I trust you all appreciate the change of décor?" he said sarcastically in his usual cold drawl, although he sounded nervous, which surprised everyone.

Snape looked around the room, his eyes resting a moment on Ron and Hermione, whose hands were joined very visibly underneath the table, but then once again looking at Harry in a strange calculating way – without the hatred, which made it all the stranger.

"This year, we will be doing experimental potions. You will learn the ingredients that go well together, and those that don't. For your exams, you will each make a potion, of your own invention. You will be marked on the creativity, and the usefulness of your potion."

Without saying anything else he waved his wand, and some green text started appearing in the air in front of him. With a rummage for quills, they started copying down the rapidly scrolling text, that was shooting out of the Professor's wand. Harry noticed that Lily was writing it all down, with just the occasional glance up to check on what was there. It looked like she had seen this lecture many times before, which, as Harry reminded himself, she probably had.

The bell went eventually, as bells always do, and a very tired class forwarded out of the green dungeon, their hands aching from all the writing they had to do. Harry, and his two friends had been going to visit Hagrid, in his hut, but Ron and Hermione changed their minds at the last minute.

Harry was heading out the big doors, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" it was Lily.

"I'm visiting Hagrid, you can come too, meet Hagrid, he's really nice."

Together the two of them walked slowly down to Hagrid's hut. Just as Harry was about to knock, Lily said quietly,

"To your question before, I'd love to!"

A/N Please Review


	6. The Hanging of a Dog

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

The Hanging of a dog - Chapter Six

A beaming face answered the door, a very large face, set on a very large body. In other words, Hagrid. Hagrid invited them in, putting on some water to boil for some tea.

Hagrid started the conversation.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"They had…some things to discuss…" Harry evaded the question carefully, and changed the subject. He didn't think Ron would be pleased if he told Hagrid the real reason.

"I'd like you to meet Lily - Lily Snape, the new girl in Gryffindor."

Not the best idea, Harry thought later. Hagrid frowned, looking from Harry to Lily in a strange way.

"Yer mean, the Professor's kid?"

"Yes, Severus is my father. He was awfully disappointed that I was put in Gryffindor, but I think he was expecting it. Otherwise…" Lily made a motion of Snape cutting her throat.

Harry asked Lily if she had ever played Quidditch before. She laughed and told him that she had played keeper for two years, on the junior league team for England. This meant she had competed internationally.

"Perfect! Do you want to be on the Gryffindor house team? We need a keeper!"

The three of them, chatted about every day things, for about fifteen minutes, but then they decided it was time for lunch. Lily left, but Hagrid wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"Harry, what d'ya think you're doin'? She's Snape's daughter, even if she is in Gryffindor! I dunno, Harry. There's just some big secret around her. Just mind. Careful, you know?"

Harry left Hagrid's hut, with mixed feelings. Was Hagrid right? Harry's mind fell on an old muggle saying. 'Give a dog a bad name, and hang him.'

For all that was wrong with most of the muggles Harry knew, he had to admit that there was something in the saying. Harry pondered whether the saying could apply to Lily. Certainly there was every chance that Lily was nothing like her father. Certainly Snape was a good example of a bad name. Harry decided to just take Hagrid's last advice. He'd be careful.

Harry heard the lunch bell ring, and hurried up into the great hall, and over to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ron were sitting amongst all his other friends. Seeing Lily near the end of the table, He went to sit with her. Lily was surrounded by boys. Lily was really very pretty, and all the boys were hoping she might consider them for the coming Ball, but Harry could tell that Lily was feeling a bit flustered. Her face brightened considerably, as she saw Harry approach. She was just in the middle of turning down Fred (or was it George?).

"No, sorry Fred. I can't. I've already got a date."

"No, you don't! You've said no to everyone else so far. Besides I'm George. If you already have a partner, who?"

"None of your business – Hey Harry, come over here!"

Harry walked over, blushing rather red.

"Hi Lily, Hi George." Harry made as to walk away again but George grabbed him.

"Hey Harry, you're in her class, you should know, does Lily have a partner?"

Harry blushed an even deeper red, before answering, yes, Lily did have a partner. All the boys clustered around chorused:

"WHO?"

"Umm, me?"

The lunch carried out as expected, with Harry and Lily feeling rather uncomfortable, with all their friends, including Ron teasing them. After Harry threatened to tell Fred and George who Ron was going with, he stopped. People soon became distracted, however, as it neared to class time. Everyone was curious, as to who the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher would be. No one had had DADA that morning, and so fifth year Gryffindors, would be the first to see the new teacher. There had been no new teacher introduced at the Sorting Feast, but that had happened once before, when a new Muggle Studies teacher had been forgotten.

Harry looked up at the Top Table, where all the staff sat, and looked for a new teacher. There were none. There was an empty chair next to Professor Snape, who, Harry noticed, was looking not at him, with the usual hatred. Snape was looking at Eltala, who was sitting near the head of the Slytherin table. The professor looked slightly confused, but he soon regained his usual sneer as his gaze fell on the Gryffindor Table.

The bell rang for the beginning of class, and the fifth year Gryffindors were first on their feet, as they hurried to the DADA classroom. The door was closed and no-one liked to open the door, but a familiar, slightly gruff voice called them in.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! And try and guess who the teacher is… It is someone you know. 


	7. Say Goodbye

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

Did you get the teacher right?

Say Goodbye - Chapter seven

Harry's heart gave a leap, as he pulled open the door to the classroom. Sirius Black? It couldn't be – but sure enough, there was Sirius, sitting at the teacher's desk. He looked like he did in the few photos, that Harry had. So much younger than when Harry had first seen him.

Harry felt someone tense beside him. Their reaction was similar to those of the rest of the class. Hermione and Ron, however looked very happy.

Dean Thomas was the first to find his voice, and he said rather nervously "You! But you're… You're a murderer! What are you doing here?!?"

Sirius did not look happy at this description. "I was proven innocent. As I always knew I would be, eventually. Veritaserum is a very useful potion." He sighed.

"Our topic for the year, is Defense against You Know Who, and his followers. Today we will start with identifying Death Eaters. Please turn to page 7 in your textbook."

The lesson progressed, as you would expect, the class mostly very nervous around their new professor. This was all forgotten, when Lavender happened to glance through a chapter in the book called 'The Riddle Family'

Lavender muttered to herself. "I wonder if this is anything to do with that new girl, Eltala Riddle..." She flicked to the pages idly, until she came across a family tree.

"Tom Riddle married Talia Slytherin, both direct descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Two children. The eldest a girl, Narcius, who later married Lucius Malfoy. The second, also a girl, by the name of Eltala, expelled in her first year at Hogwarts, for attempted murder of later Headboy. This second child is by far the most remarkable. A sorceress. Coming into the world every ten thousand years, living for one thousand years, almost all powerful. Eltala Riddle was-" Lavender had been talking rather loud, and Sirius came over.

"Return to your work Lavender – Great Wizards! You say there is a girl at the school called Eltala Riddle? Black hair?" Sirius had heard her talking about Eltala, but luckily had not heard the context, nor the part about sorcery.

Lavender looked nervous. "Yeah, you know her?"

The new professor suddenly went rather red, and was about to answer when the bell went. Sirius had picked up his copy of the book, like the one that Lavender had read from. He skimmed through the pages, to where Lavender was reading. Harry moved to the front of the classroom to talk to his Godfather, but Sirius waved him off, telling him how glad he was to see him, but he was busy, and could Harry come to see him later?

Harry suddenly remembered his meeting with Professor Snape, and hurried out of the classroom. Out side, Ron was waiting to make sure Harry had remembered. Ron was hurriedly stuffing a note - written on pale blue parchment with neat pink writing – in his pocket.

"Good, you remembered. Well, Good luck! See you later! I hope!" With that Ron wandered away, probably to the common room. Although Harry didn't realise it at the time, this would be the last time Harry saw his best friend, for a long, long, time – and yet almost no time at all.


	8. A new beginning

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

A new beginning - Chapter Eight

"You're here, Harry. Good, well, come in."

It was the first time Harry had been in the Potion Master's office, and he certainly didn't want to again. The walls were grey stone, almost green with algae - very uneven. There were pictures on the wall, but they were gruesome, even painful looking pictures. Except one.

Harry recognised that one painting, as his father and mother. He would never forget those laughing eyes, those happy smiles - that looked so out of place, in James Potter's Archenemy's office.

"Sit down, you may be here quite a while. I have a long story to tell you." Snape's voice sounded so determined, that it almost frightened Harry, but he did as he was told.

"When I saw you sitting with Lily and Eltala, it made my decision even more necessary. I have already told Lily. You do know who Tom Riddle is, don't you? And who Eltala Riddle is?"

"Yeah, I know. Something to do with a sorceress and being the daughter of Voldemort. What have you told Lily, Professor?" asked Harry nervously.

"I don't know about her being the sorceress. I suppose it makes some sense. Anyway I had a daughter. No, not Lily, her name was Samantha. On the same day, in the same hospital, twins were born to a couple; to a man I had never gotten on well with. Somehow, there was a mix up. Samantha's mother died in child birth, and if that wasn't enough, the incompetent hospital staff mistook my daughter, for the girl in that set of twins." Snape paused, but then went on.

"It took a year to realise what had happened, and by then I had become attached to the couple's daughter. Anyway, the couple had been murdered. It made sense that I should take back my own daughter, and the son was sent to other relatives. So now I had two 'daughters', Lily and Samantha. I must admit I didn't treat Lily, as I should have. In fact it probably might be more accurate to say, I mistreated her. I hated her, for being that couple's daughter, and not my own. They hadn't deserved her. She was so nice, so good, that I felt it wasn't fair."

"A few months ago, however, Samantha was killed, by the same monstrous creature, that had killed Lily's parents. It was because I had denounced him. Always my fault. In my grief, I realised how wrong I had been to Lily. I decided she should have the life, and the future, that my own daughter was denied. So I brought her here" Snape seemed to consider he had explained everything, but Harry was very confused.

"But sir… Why are you telling me this?"  
  


"Oh, don't you understand? The couple was James and Lily Potter! Lily is your twin. And as I have become her stepfather, it automatically makes me the stepfather of Lily's twin. You. Think over what I have said. If ever you need a home, away from those Muggle fools, you will always find one in Hogsmeade, with us."

Harry was speechless. All along, he had thought himself an only child. Now he had a twin? A new home? A stepfather? Snape? Severus Snape – the new Severus, as Harry regarded him – seemed to honestly care about him. But Harry had an idea that he might already have a home in Sirius.

"Umm, thanks for the offer. Yesterday I would have jumped at it. But now? You know who the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is, don't you?" Harry stopped, as it had become clear that Snape did not.

"Sirius Black has been proven innocent, and - " Snape's face contorted with fury, as he guessed what Harry had been hinting.

"Dumbledore wanted Him as Defence Against Dark Arts teacher? And let me guess, you want to live with him?" For a second Severus' voice had become the sarcastic snarl that Harry recognised, but his face softened.

"I don't blame you. I haven't been the most likeable of teachers, have I? But I'm changing. Think it over. Maybe by the end of the term you'll change your mind. Maybe not. I'll become one of your favourite Professors, at the very least – you see if I don't."

Harry seriously doubted this, but he was too polite to let it show. But then again, who could be sure? Suddenly he had a sister - a twin at that - and a stepfather.

"You should probably go, or McGonnagall will think I've done something to you, and she'll have my head for keeping you here this long."

With a small mutter of good bye, Harry left the office, vaguely realising he was going in the wrong direction, to get him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was so confused about all he had learnt. Why hadn't anyone told him? Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall – someone, why? Didn't anyone know? And now, what did he want?

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Harry tripped over a figure lying on the ground. The jolt brought Harry's mind back to earth, and he looked down, and saw a girl, Eltala, lying on the ground, looking up at him, in the dim light.

"What are you doing here, Eltala?"

"Hoping someone would come. No one told me the new password. I guess you wouldn't know. What about you?"

"I was talking to Professor Snape. It turns out I have a sister. A twin at that." Harry didn't know why he was telling a Slytherin this. He didn't think she would care. But she did. Upon hearing this, she jumped up.

"A sister? Alive? Here?"

Harry was taken back by the sudden enthusiasm.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Don't worry about that. I suppose you don't know one of your father's friends? And an ex-death eater who hated him, but would be prepared to help bring him, and your mother back?"  
  


"Bring back? Snape fits your description. Why?" Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This is something to do with sorcery, doesn't it? Lavender found it in a book. You're the sorceress who comes every 10 000 years aren't you?"

Eltala's voice dropped to a growl. "Smart aren't you. I want to help you. I can bring your parents back. I need one of your parents' friends. An ex-death eater who hates them all. And two family relations. Is that available?"

"Yes, all at this school. Sirius Black, Snape, my newly discovered sister – Lily – and me. But how can you bring my parents back? Dumbledore said that no spell could bring someone back from the dead."

"Technically he is correct. But, I can, if the limitations are met, relive that time, and avoid certain people from being killed. I would take Sirius, Snape, Lily, you and me back to your parents schooldays. You and Lily, being younger, would only go back to when you were born. The rest would go back to our first day of school at Hogswarts.

Eltala sighed, and for a second Harry thought he saw a tired mind underneath the childish mask.

"A tiresome procedure – as it involves reliving all or some of your life-time -but worth it. If something goes wrong, we can always try again. Only thing is, the rest of you would soon forget you weren't doing things for the first time. I would keep my memories (so I could stop your parents being killed), and at the end of that time, when the two times meet, your memories will be restored, so as to give you the choice of the two realities." Eltala spoke in a low whisper, as if trying to avoid anyone hearing what she said.

It seemed like Harry's dream come true, but Eltala wasn't any older than he was, surely?

"Why would you go back further? You're my age, aren't you?" Harry tried not to sound rude, but a hint of scepticism slipped into his anxious voice.

"Age is but an illusion. When I was expelled for trying to 'Murder young James Potter', I stopped aging – until my magical training is complete, or at least in progress!" Eltala snapped. "Now go get Lily, Sirius and Snape. Explain to them what I propose to do."

The others had come, Sirius under protest until he realised what was happening. Lily had hidden herself in her dormy, and it took them a while to find her. Snape had come, seemingly just to please Harry, but when he realised what was happening, he became apprehensive. There was no chance of Harry wanting to live with Snape if his parents were alive. The same with Lily, but maybe his precious Samantha would be alive then.

The troupe of bedraggled witches and wizards arrived to where Eltala had been. She had drawn (or so it seemed) a white chalk circle, big enough for the group to sit in, and a glowing crystal had been placed in the centre.

Sirius walked apprehensively into the circle – amazed that he would be doing something, willingly with his archenemy Severus Snape, and the girl who had tried to kill his best friend, whose father had succeeded on killing his best friend.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable – you'll be sitting here for two, maybe three decades. Are you ready?" Eltala looked around at the faces of huddled group. Fear, hesitation, anticipation, and hatred. They all chorused back – "Ready." And so she started.

"Aio ghaiso lifle gsitoh jamet hoite fhels mabmo lili qwostom…" The chant went seemingly on forever, and all the colour faded away into a black, cold vortex. Gradually colour came back in to focus, in a different place, with some very changed people.


	9. Eleventh time lucky!

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

**YOU MUST READ THE PREVIOUS PARTS FIRST!!!**

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

Sorry it's kind of short, but please review anyway

Eleventh time lucky - chapter Nine

Eltala looked a lot the same. True her hair was a few inches longer, she looked two maybe three years younger and a scar on her right cheek was missing, but no great change. Lily and Harry were gone, but Sirius and Severus were very different. They both were in fact eleven years old. Their look of hatred had changed to a look of surprise, as they examined their younger selves.

They were sitting in a row in a muggle area of the London train station – receiving strange looks at their robes and trunks. Sirius stood up and beckoned them towards the platforms nine and ten. On three they fell back into the barrier only to find themselves on another platform. Platform 9 ¾. With a sneer that so suited him, Severus left the others and went to find his father, who had just stepped onto the platform.

Sirius finally felt at home. Here he was with all his friends to be. He knew a couple of people in his year, before Hogswarts, and one of them was James, the main person he was trying to save. The others – well, they didn't bear thinking about. Sirius' and James' parents were great friends, and he and James had grown up together like brothers. Now where was he? Suddenly his memory of what he was trying to do, disappeared out of his mind, and Sirius really was eleven years old.

Crash! Sirius' trunk went flying as another boy suddenly appeared practically on top of him. Sirius realised that he had not moved from where he had come through the barrier, so of course he would be knocked over. James helped his friend to his feet, and together they dragged the two trunks towards the train.

"So, how are you James?".

"Good, as usual. You know there is some really pretty girls in this school… Especially that one over there, with long dark red hair and green eyes. She looks lost, shall we…"

Sirius interrupted. "No, we shall find our seats."

James looked crestfallen, but he agreed and together the two friends made their way onto the train, and down the corridor to find an empty compartment. They found one, right at the end of the train - all the others were occupied. With their trunks heaved onto the shelf, the two sat down and James began dealing out for a game of explosive snap. They didn't get any further than dealing, as both found it much more interesting to talk.

James was getting a little exasperated at the way Sirius repeatedly asking him how he was. It seemed to James that Sirius was acting as if they hadn't seen each other for about fifteen years. Truth be told, they had spent the day together less than a week ago. His annoyance was fortunately (or unfortunately – depends which way you look at it) interrupted, by the red haired first year girl – the same one they had seen earlier - stumbling into the carriage.Before anything else was said, three other boys walked casually into the carriage. All first year. One of them Sirius and James recognised as Lucius Malfoy. Son of that dark wizard Maestro Malfoy.

Lucius sneered at the girl.

"This is where you will stay, Miss Evans. With outcasts and misfits like yourself. Don't ever refuse to vacate a compartment for us again!"

Sirius and James were infuriated with this – the treatment of that girl even more than the less than flattering description of themselves. The two jumped to their feet, wands out. Both were thinking the same thing.Although Lucius was looked thin and weak, his two friends were quite the opposite. Their looks – well, truth be told, they lacked a certain- er – something.Kind of like chunks of rock, but no doubt they would be skilful in fighting.

Catching them both by surprise, Lucius pulled out his wand from up is sleeve and shouted a short incantation that put both James and Sirius on the floor.

"Multi Crucio!"

A/N What's going to happen to James and Sirius? Can you guess? And what about Lily? Review, and read on…


	10. Caught in the act!

I'm going to write this part in Lily's viewpoint

I'm going to write this part in Lily's viewpoint.

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't!

Sorry, it's a little mushy…

Caught in the act - Chapter Ten

That git marched me at wand point into the next carriage. I was so mad that I vowed to pay him back for all his threats and bullying. I stumbled through the door, only to see two surprised faces looking up at me. In the moment that followed, (before the three boys following me burst in) I took in the faces and figures, of the two boys in front of me.

The boy on the right was medium height – well about my height, so I guess that means short – had dark brown hair – the kind that looked neat, but no matter how much magic you used, would still look like dog fur, in some strange way – and had a strange look of mischief in his dark brown eyes. Over all, reasonably good looking, but not my type.

The other, well! Totally different story. Quite tall and thin, he had jet-black hair that tumbled untamed across his brow. His eyes were a golden brown, soft and unblinking, that looked so innocent, so confident. Our eyes met for a second – but a second was enough. I felt my heart melt inside me - only to be frozen again as Creep & Co made their way through the door.

"This is where you will stay, Miss Evans. With outcasts and misfits like yourself. Don't ever refuse to vacate a compartment for us again!"

At that moment, I felt my hot temper rise, inside of me, and who knows what would have happened if the two boys hadn't tried to help me. They jumped to their feet, fury showing on both their faces. Before they could do anything, however, Lucius made the first move.

"Multi Crucio! Confusio" An unforgivable curse! How could he know that? Someone must have taught him, but who? If that was how he reacted to a simple argument… Now they also wouldn't realise who had done it…

I froze as I saw them fall to the ground, twitching. I could see the looks of unimaginable pain on their faces, but neither of them had even screamed. My temper got the better of me. I was no longer scared, just angry. Fury, might be a better word.

With a quick mutter of words and a wave of my wand I ended the curse. I pointed my wand at Lucius, then at his two friends, yelling 'stupefy!' all the while.

My anger subsided into anxiety. I fell to my knees besides the gasping and groaning bodies on the floor. Just as I was getting James onto the bench, one of the professors, a tight lipped woman, burst in. She had heard the yells…

She stopped, seeing the five bodies, only two of them moving. I saw her face go red then white in shock and anger.

Wand outstretched in my direction, she quietly inquired my name.

"What is your name, girl?" Her voice sounded soft and dangerous.

"Lily, Lily Evans." I had this sudden realisation of what it must look like to her. I was the only one standing, with wand out. Five 'bodies' littered the floor around me. I guessed it must mean trouble for me in some way.

"And I am Professor McGonagall. Well, Miss Evans. Shall we see what this is all about." It wasn't really a question, so I didn't offer an answer.

The professor brought Malfoy and his thugs back to life, with a tricky charm, something I remembered clearly from when I had memorised the set books. Lucius got to his feetcarefully, pointing a shaking finger at me.

"She – she knocked Macnair and Nott here out, and she was just getting started on Potter and his friend. She used an Unforgivable on them. Crucio, it was. And Confusio, to stop them remembering who did it. Then she knocked me out too!" He had put on a convincing expression of nervousness. It worked. McGonagall was fooled.

I was speechless. How dare he! Blame me? For cursing- what did Malfoy say his name was – Potter? And his friend? For once I had no anwer to give to a teacher.

"Do you realise the seriousness of what you've done? Even at your age, Crucio on a fellow student, gives you a term in Azakaban. You'll be talking to the minister in a very short while!"

I finally got my voice back. "But it wasn't me…" I yelled, trying to make myself clear.

McGonagall wasn't listening. She was over helping up James, and the other boy who told her his name was Sirius.

I thought all would be alright then, but then I remembered Confusio. They wouldn't remember.

"What happened? Who cursed me?" Sirius growled. His eyes came to rest on Malfoy. "You?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Professor McGonagall was quicker. "No, Mr Black, It was not Mr Malfoy. It was Miss Evans here."

The look on James' face when she said that – I thought I might die. He looked so sad, so shocked and disappointed. I shook my head, and willed with all my heart that he might believe it wasn't me. Sirius still had a dark haunted look in his eyes from the curse.

How could this have happened, before I even got there? Only hours earlier, I had been farewelling my parents and sister, before I got on the train. Nothing could prepare me for this. This that would put me in Azakaban – for months at least!

The professor grabbed me roughly, and set me standing at almost attention, as magical rope coiled over me. The rope was tight around my neck, but it grew even tighter around my arms and legs. My legs were pulled back and tied behind me to my arms, and I fell to the floor feeling like an animal waiting to be butchered. Helpless.


	11. The minister's proclaimation

I'm going to write this part in James' viewpoint.

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't! I know this part is short, but there's more coming.

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

The ministers proclamation- Part Eleven

I couldn't believe that it was her. But she hadn't objected. She looked so scared and pained when the Professor tied her up, I almost protested. Mind you, thinking of 'pained'. I was bruised and hurt all over. Every time I moved I winced. Professor McGonagall left the carriage, to go and get the Minister of Magic, taking Malfoy and his goons with her. 

The Minister had been going to be at the Great Feast, to welcome in the new Headmaster. I guess that McGonagall was satisfied Lily couldn't escape, and confident we wouldn't hurt her. More likely didn't care.

The instant the professor was out of the room, Lily tried to speak to us.

"Please believe me. It was Malfoy not me. I would never do that." Her voice was quiet – she obviously couldn't breathe properly in the ropes that bound her.

Sirius snorted in disbelief beside me. Not even trying to contain himself, he blurted out with:

"You know, James, that is just disgusting. We tried to help her; she curses us – with an unforgivable, mind you; and then she's so cowardly she tries to put the blame on someone else. If McGonagall hadn't arrived, just when she did, I bet 'Miss Evans' here would have moved onto the killing curse."

I began to feel some of my friend's anger. How dare she…

For the next ten minutes, Sirius accused her of even more far-fetched things – and insulted her – and all the while she just lay there, twisted on the floor, denying it. I just watched, not really caring. I was too distracted by my hurting back to care. If I had been her, I would not have stood for some of the things Sirius said. I would have been on my feet, wand out… Mind you, perhaps on her feet was not an option. As they were tied to her shoulders and arms.

The door swung open, and Professor McGonagall re-entered the carriage. She held the door open and a rather portly man, who I instantly recognised. Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic. In all the pictures I had seen of the new minister I had never seen him look so angry. No doubt McGonagall had explained the situation to him

I'm going to write this part in general viewpoint again.

Lily was furious at some of the remarks Sirius Black had been making, but she was in more than enough trouble as it was. Not that she could have done anything, had she tried. She was too tightly bound. Just as Lily thought she might explode with the anger that was filling her, Professor McGonagall and another man she didn't recognise, entered. The man was dressed in purple and gold robes, rather fat. But he looked so mad…

"Do you know who I am, girl?" The man pulled Lily up off the floor and onto the seat where he could see her.

Much more comfortable now but still just as scared she answered "No, sir."

"I am the Minister of Magic. I am in charge of all the magical communities in all England. I am Minister Fudge."

Even James and McGonagall thought that it sounded a bit boastful, but it did its job in intimidating the prisoner.

"Sir, I am muggle born. I only found out about magic less than a month ago. I'm sorry sir, that  I couldn't identify you." Her mother had always told her she was a born diplomat, but Lily didn't think even she could get herself out of trouble this time.

"Muggle born, are you? Hmm. Well then, how on earth do you know how to perform curses, 'Crucio' especially?"

"I've read about them sir, in my school books – but I can't do unforgivable curses."

"Don't think lying will get you out of trouble. Do you know what the punishment is for what you did?"

"A term in Azkaban, sir?"

"Doesn't that worry you? No, never mind. You're wrong anyway."

 This shocked every one else in the room, not to mention what it did to Lily.

"Wrong, sir?"

"Wrong indeed! What you have done, gives you a life-time in Azkaban! And you deserve it!"

"It wasn't me, sir. It was Malfoy."

Fudge looked troubled. 

"Hmm, well in that case."

 He turned to James and Sirius. 

"And you? You don't remember who it was?"

Sirius shook hid head slowly, as not to jar his aching head. James answered softly.

"I don't remember, exactly, sir – But I don't think it was her. I don't know what makes me say that, I just don't think she did it."

Fudge looked even more troubled.

"Well, Professor, I can't charge her without a witness."

McGonagall looked shocked.

"But Minister, really. Does Master Malfoy count for nothing?"

"Normally one witness is enough, but as she has accused him, we need another witness. Otherwise, it is just her word against his. I know how you feel, Professor, him being a pure-blood, and her being… I'm sorry it just can't be helped. Punish her - all of them – but you can't even suspend her without doing the same to young Lucius." 

With that the Minister stormed out of the carriage, leaving a very angry professor in his wake.

I'm going to write this part in Lily's viewpoint.

I winced as the Professor turned her heavy gaze upon me. She was furious. McGonagall raised her wand, and I could see my life flashing before me.  With a few well chosen words muttered under her breath, the ropes that bound me loosened and disappeared, and I was free. 

I could not stand the fact that either Sirius or James believed that I had done that to them. Nevertheless, thought a small voice in my head, it really matters much more that James doesn't believe. I quickly stopped listening to that voice – and hoped of all things James wasn't a mind-reader.

A/N sorry the action was slow in coming, but I have no control whatsoever on this story. I had a nice fast plot all figured – but then the characters intervened. I just type in whatever they tell me. 


	12. What happened?

I'm going to write this part in James' viewpoint.

Please R/R if you want me to continue!!! Even if you don't! I know this part is short, but there's more coming.

Disclaimers: Anything or anyone you don't recognise belongs to me, especially Eltala Riddle, and Lily Snape. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings. I haven't, and I won't make any money out of this!

The ministers proclamation- Part Eleven

I couldn't believe that it was her. But she hadn't objected. She looked so scared and pained when the Professor tied her up, I almost protested. Mind you, thinking of 'pained'. I was bruised and hurt all over. Every time I moved I winced. Professor McGonagall left the carriage, to go and get the Minister of Magic, taking Malfoy and his goons with her. 

The Minister had been going to be at the Great Feast, to welcome in the new Headmaster. I guess that McGonagall was satisfied Lily couldn't escape, and confident we wouldn't hurt her. More likely didn't care.

The instant the professor was out of the room, Lily tried to speak to us.

"Please believe me. It was Malfoy not me. I would never do that." Her voice was quiet – she obviously couldn't breathe properly in the ropes that bound her.

Sirius snorted in disbelief beside me. Not even trying to contain himself, he blurted out with:

"You know, James, that is just disgusting. We tried to help her; she curses us – with an unforgivable, mind you; and then she's so cowardly she tries to put the blame on someone else. If McGonagall hadn't arrived, just when she did, I bet 'Miss Evans' here would have moved onto the killing curse."

I began to feel some of my friend's anger. How dare she…

For the next ten minutes, Sirius accused her of even more far-fetched things – and insulted her – and all the while she just lay there, twisted on the floor, denying it. I just watched, not really caring. I was too distracted by my hurting back to care. If I had been her, I would not have stood for some of the things Sirius said. I would have been on my feet, wand out… Mind you, perhaps on her feet was not an option. As they were tied to her shoulders and arms.

The door swung open, and Professor McGonagall re-entered the carriage. She held the door open and a rather portly man, who I instantly recognised. Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic. In all the pictures I had seen of the new minister I had never seen him look so angry. No doubt McGonagall had explained the situation to him

I'm going to write this part in general viewpoint again.

Lily was furious at some of the remarks Sirius Black had been making, but she was in more than enough trouble as it was. Not that she could have done anything, had she tried. She was too tightly bound. Just as Lily thought she might explode with the anger that was filling her, Professor McGonagall and another man she didn't recognise, entered. The man was dressed in purple and gold robes, rather fat. But he looked so mad…

"Do you know who I am, girl?" The man pulled Lily up off the floor and onto the seat where he could see her.

Much more comfortable now but still just as scared she answered "No, sir."

"I am the Minister of Magic. I am in charge of all the magical communities in all England. I am Minister Fudge."

Even James and McGonagall thought that it sounded a bit boastful, but it did its job in intimidating the prisoner.

"Sir, I am muggle born. I only found out about magic less than a month ago. I'm sorry sir, that  I couldn't identify you." Her mother had always told her she was a born diplomat, but Lily didn't think even she could get herself out of trouble this time.

"Muggle born, are you? Hmm. Well then, how on earth do you know how to perform curses, 'Crucio' especially?"

"I've read about them sir, in my school books – but I can't do unforgivable curses."

"Don't think lying will get you out of trouble. Do you know what the punishment is for what you did?"

"A term in Azkaban, sir?"

"Doesn't that worry you? No, never mind. You're wrong anyway."

 This shocked every one else in the room, not to mention what it did to Lily.

"Wrong, sir?"

"Wrong indeed! What you have done, gives you a life-time in Azkaban! And you deserve it!"

"It wasn't me, sir. It was Malfoy."

Fudge looked troubled. 

"Hmm, well in that case."

 He turned to James and Sirius. 

"And you? You don't remember who it was?"

Sirius shook hid head slowly, as not to jar his aching head. James answered softly.

"I don't remember, exactly, sir – But I don't think it was her. I don't know what makes me say that, I just don't think she did it."

Fudge looked even more troubled.

"Well, Professor, I can't charge her without a witness."

McGonagall looked shocked.

"But Minister, really. Does Master Malfoy count for nothing?"

"Normally one witness is enough, but as she has accused him, we need another witness. Otherwise, it is just her word against his. I know how you feel, Professor, him being a pure-blood, and her being… I'm sorry it just can't be helped. Punish her - all of them – but you can't even suspend her without doing the same to young Lucius." 

With that the Minister stormed out of the carriage, leaving a very angry professor in his wake.

I'm going to write this part in Lily's viewpoint.

I winced as the Professor turned her heavy gaze upon me. She was furious. McGonagall raised her wand, and I could see my life flashing before me.  With a few well chosen words muttered under her breath, the ropes that bound me loosened and disappeared, and I was free. 

I could not stand the fact that either Sirius or James believed that I had done that to them. Nevertheless, thought a small voice in my head, it really matters much more that James doesn't believe. I quickly stopped listening to that voice – and hoped of all things James wasn't a mind-reader.

A/N sorry the action was slow in coming, but I have no control whatsoever on this story. I had a nice fast plot all figured – but then the characters intervened. I just type in whatever they tell me. 


	13. Foot in mouth

Disclaimers: I own nothing except Eltala Riddle and Lily Snape. I guess I kinda own the plot except that I didn't come up with it – the characters did. I just volunteered to type for them. Please review – even a one word review would be welcome.

Something to ponder. How come James speaks so many languages?

James' P/V

Foot in mouth disease (or the Linguistic speakers) – Chapter thirteen

"Are you honestly saying – truthfully, now – that it was Lucius Malfoy who used that curse, not you?"

Please let it be true! Please! Of all the things in the world, most of all I didn't want this girl to be guilty.

"It wasn't me – I told you before that it was that git Malfoy! But you  - and especially you, Sirius didn't believe me."

Whatever the truth really was, I wanted to, and did, believe her.. Just as I was about to speak, Sirius spoke.

"Please forgive me. I don't deserve it, I know. Nevertheless, it will be punishment enough to look at you and see the pain I have caused you. Will you not start our new friendship with an introduction of your friend?" 

Sirius spoke with the usual exaggerated drama, and a small smile crept onto her discoloured face. Even with the bruises and the blood - which was encrusted and caked across her face – she was beautiful. Her hair, especially as it was matted with blood, was a deep crimson colour.  

"Of course I'll forgive you. I'm no good at holding grudges. But why you'd believe Malfoy over me, that's what I don't get."

Sirius and I sat down after that, and Sirius started talking to her about Hogswarts and the houses, and how not to get in to Slytherin. I just sat and watched her. She was obviously muggle-born – she showed that in her ignorance about the school, the way she asked "Is Slytherin a good house to be in? Or is Gryffindor better?" Umm… 

Heck, I didn't care… Just looking at her made my heart melt… I knew if I had been Sirius, I would have been flirting shamelessly with her, making some sly comment about innocent beauty, and normally, I suppose, I would have been too. But I was content just sitting there, watching her green eyes sparkling, with happiness and beauty I had not seen in years. 

Just as Sirius was about to enter in on the finer details of quiditch rules, the door opened. Not again…  A girl I had never seen before entered the compartment. I saw Sirius give me a sly grin.  He mouthed silently "One each" Hmm… I saw his point, two incredibly beautiful girl around us. 

And beautiful she was. Jet-black hair, olive skin, indigo eyes. But still, if, as Sirius said, it was one each, I would take Lily, and he  could have this new girl.

Oh God! I couldn't believe I had just said that! Had I said that out loud? By the looks I was receiving, I would say that it was yes. I could feel my face colouring, as was Lily's.

"I didn't mean to say that! Great Wizards, I've messed up already!"

And Sirius – "I think Jamesie boy here, has a little crush on a certain person we all know. Could this be true, oh untactful  one?"

Before I could think up a good reply, the new girl, who I'd just embarrassed totally, spoke carefully.

"I'm not going to be had by anyone, Jamesie, least of all by you or your friend, but if you would introduce me to this certain person we all know, and to your other friends, I might think a little more kindly on you all."

Sirius again – "Well said Mademoiselle. I am Monsieur Sirius Black, and I had no intention of 'Having you, as Jamesie so nicely put it – unless you have other ideas you wanted to share with me… Hmm?" Oh thanks Sirius…

Now Lily – "I - this certain person we all know - am Lily Evans. Oh and please, don't listen to everything 'Jamesie' here says and does." Ouch! I guess I kinda deserved that…

Then Lily's friend spoke – "I -" he stammered " I am Remus Lupin, and I second what Lily just said." That's not fair. They can't  all be allowed to gang up on me like that.  So, I thought, they're all good at mocking me. Anyone can do that. Let's see how good this new girl is at a more skilled art.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Monsieur James Potter. Et toi?"

"Sil vous plait! Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Eltala. Ca va?"

Ok, no good there.

 "Gut danke. Und du?"

"Nicht gut. Ich bin sehr mude und secht. Du sprecht  gut Deutch. Vass ist dein leiblingsport?" 

Damn her. Lets try again. How many languages does she speak? 

"Me fendric grans au Quiditch. Endric du?"

"Acht sodesne! Quiditch au gratze." 

Probably as many as you do, James. So, she speaks French, German, and now Bulgarian. Great. Let's try Baronian now. A language I know, that barely anyone knows, or can pronounce anyway – apart from the Baronians, that is.

"Czesque ghaetrsi? Coszvere? Djenquizer tac nyqzer." Hmm. Well beat that.

"Oh alright. I give up. Whatever you were just speaking, I don't understand" 

Finally Sirius spoke up. "My point exactly. Not just that last one. All of them."

______________________________________________________

*** a/n Well, would you like to know? 

Have a guess, and tell me in your reviews. I'll tell what it really means next chapter, plus I'll personally thank each person who got it right ( or close) . 

Any ideas on why James is so linguistically talented? (In other words, so good at speaking so many languages) Tell me your ideas – I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, you'll find out later. 

Hey, thanks for all the people who reviewed last chapter… Now you can all just type a little message in the review box.

Write a review 

HERE

The

|A|

|R|

|R|  
|O|

|W|

___|Of|___

\*   D   */

\*  E  */

\* A */

\*T*/

\H/

                                                                     v


	14. Did you get it?

OK, here it is  

______________________________________________________

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Monsieur James Potter. Et toi?"

(French – Good day! My name is Master James Potter. And you?) 

"Sil vous plait! Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Eltala. Ca va?"

(also French – an approx. translation of the expression Wow! Thankyou! My name is Miss Eltala. How are you?)

"Gut danke. Und du?"

(German – Good thanks and you?)

"Nicht gut. Ich bin sehr mude und secht. Du sprecht  gut Deutch. Vass ist dein leiblingsport?" 

(German- Not good. I am very tired and embarrassed. You speak good German. What is your favourite sport?)  

 "Me fendric grans au Quiditch. Endric du?"

(Bulgarian – My favourite sport is Quiditch. What is yours?)

"Acht sodesne! Quiditch au gratze." 

(Bulgarian – Very well done! Quiditch is very good!)

"Czesque ghaetrsi? Coszvere? Djenquizer tac nyzer." 

(Baronian – What position? Chaser? I play seeker.")


	15. Part Of Your World

Disclaimers: What really is the point of disclaimers? Let me try something new. I am J K Rowlings - I wrote the HP books, I am a Genius! Now do you believe me? No? Me neither. I am just some poor little girl with nothing better to do than to write boring disclaimers, and stories which aren't much more interesting.  
  
Thankyou for everyone who reviewed. How's this for a promise. Every author who reviews this story, and tells me their pen name and the title of their stories, I will read and review for them. 'Kay?  
  
A different P/V. I won't tell you who this is, but it won't take long to guess. I know it seems a bit out of character, but it'll change later in the story, and there'll be a good reason for the change. So shoot me.  
  
Part of your world– Chapter fourteen  
  
"Yes father, I will uphold the family honor. I will not let you down."  
  
I'm not sure what made me say that then, but whatever it was, I meant it. I was going to excel in my studies, I would make the house Quidditch team, and make many new friends. Overall I would succeed. My father, for years has been teaching me, all so that when I finally started Hogswarts, I would be prepared. My father had been a Hogswarts professor for many years, and he had been looking forward to taking me with him.  
  
"Now run along, boy, and meet your fellow first years. But remember what I said about wizarding blood. I don't mind if you become friends with muggle- borns, or mudbloods, but just be careful. You know you can only really trust pure-bloods."  
  
With that warning, he left the compartment and hurried to meet the Head- Master. I dragged my trunk into the corridor, and pulled it down to the end compartment. That was where I had told my father I would sit, in case he wanted me.  
  
And with that, I threw open the door…  
  
* * *  
  
A boy with light brown hair looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you have no objections, may I sit within this compartment, please?"  
  
While talking, my eyes swept around the chamber, taking in as much as possible. There were three boys, and two girls.  
  
The one who had spoken had pale skin and light brown hair. He looked tired and worn, and huge bags were hanging under his eyes. He looked as if he had been in the midst of a discussion when I had entered.  
  
I glanced at the girl who was opposite him, and my heart stopped. She was beautiful. Her skin was olive and very tanned, going well with her black eyes and hair.  
  
Sitting next to her was another girl. If the other girl was pretty, this girl, well, she was an angel. I don't think I had ever seen such beauty. Her hair was dark red, like a rose, and it fell like a curtain over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy, and a scattering of pale freckles danced over her small nose. The girl's eyes were a startling emerald green. Her perfect lips were set in a dazzling smile, that would haunt me for the rest of my days.  
  
Another two boys were sitting next to her were engaged in a quiet conversation, barely glancing up as I entered. One had brown hair and brown eyes, and the other had untamed black hair, and silver-grey eyes.  
  
And back to the first boy.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Severus, and I'm entering into first year. May I have the pleasure of all your names?"  
  
As I said that, the boy with black hair stood up.  
  
"My name is James, this is Sirius, believe me he is NOT serious a/n I know, I know, another pun on poor Sirius' name I just had to put it in… Sorry Sirius…, that is Remus, he's the serious one, opposite him are the two beautiful ladies, Lily and Eltala. We're all first years. And you know, among friends, cut the formality."  
  
I blushed deeply at that. All I had been trying to do was make a good impression, and my father taught me that good manners were the criteria of a good person. Perhaps they were not used to the etiquette I had been raised with. Oh well, I could adjust. And so with that I sat down next to Remus, and tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So Remus, what house do you want to be in?"  
  
Suddenly a troubled look flicked across Remus' face.  
  
"Uh… I'm not sure… Any house just not Slytherin…"  
  
What? What's wrong with Slytherin?  
  
"Why? I mean, why not Slytherin?"  
  
James and Sirius heard my last remark, and look up to see what Remus would say.  
  
"Well, that's the house all the dark wizards come from. That wizard, Riddle, I think his name was, he was one, and who could be more evil than him? Did you hear, he's changed his name to Voldemort, or something like that?"  
  
The girl with dark hair spoke up then,  
  
"He might not be as bad as everyone says, maybe?" Eltala asked questioningly.  
  
***  
  
a/n Buwahahaha! I am EVIL! I belong in Slytherin! What will the others say to this? Can Eltala protect her dear Daddy's reputation? Note, that in all the introductions, she hasn't told anyone her surname.  
  
***  
  
general p/v  
  
  
  
Lily could see the look of scorn on the others' faces. That is, all except for Severus. She didn't know what was so bad about what Eltala had said, but to have received such a reaction, that wizard Riddle must be pretty bad. He was barely mentioned in any of my books that she had been reading.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean! of course he's as bad as they all say. All Purebloods know that. Well apart from his supporters. You are a pureblood aren't you? That's what you said before. What did you say your family was, anyway?" said Sirius, with almost a look of pity on his face.  
  
  
  
Eltala's face blanched at that. She stood up and made to leave, but James was in the way.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? Come on, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone else."  
  
  
  
"My name… My family name is… I'm an orphan. I don't know my family name. But I am a pureblood."  
  
  
  
James blocked her exit again.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I wasn't that curious before, but now you won't tell, I want to know."  
  
  
  
"But, why? I told you I don't know!"  
  
  
  
"You don't know? Hmm… why don't I believe you… You know, there is a spell to reveal who your father is. If you don't know, I'll perform it for you, and then you can find out." James gave her a challenging stare.  
  
  
  
"No! I mean, I wouldn't want you to have to go to the trouble of…"  
  
  
  
"No trouble at all…"  
  
  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Sirius had been staring at Eltala, strangely entranced by her.  
  
  
  
"Never mind… Stupefy!"  
  
  
  
With a flash of light Eltala fell back on the chair, face pale.  
  
  
  
"Now we can see the true indentity of her… IDENTIFICIO!" 


End file.
